You Belong To Me
by Hannah01
Summary: Mac receives a call after a hard days work. Who is it? My first ever story here, please read and review...I'm scared.
1. Chapter 1

You Belong To Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all owned by the creators of CSI: New York. I am merely just borrowing them.

Authors note: This is my first ever story on I'm very nervous. Please read and review. I hope you like it.

It was quieter than usual, sinister. It was like he was waiting for something to happen, he didn't know what it was, who it would be or why. But he knew it was there. Sitting there reading through reports, signing forms. The faint sounds of the crime lab echoed around him. It was so normal, but this time…this time it felt strange, like someone was watching him. He sat back on his chair, trying to figure it out. Today had been a normal day, double homicide in the Bronx. He had successfully closed another case. But somewhere in the back of his mind there was something wrong…he just couldn't put his finger on it. He began to pack up his noted, filing away the forms. Ready to go home. His hand reached out for the door handle when it rang. He sighed. He clasped his hand around the cold phone.

"Hello." He said wearingly.

"I have her." A voice, so cold. So empty.

"What? Who is this?" His stomach gave a huge jolt. It was familiar, this voice.

"Lindsay, Mac. I have her right here." The phone gave an odd crackle.

"Mac? Mac!" Lindsay's voice laced with fright, so scared. "Mac, he's going to hurt me…Mac!"

"Lindsay." He whispered to himself.

"See Mac. I don't lie." It returned to the voice. He. His voice.

"What do you want with her?" Mac asked impatiently.

"Ah, now that would be telling. But if you don't find her, I'll hurt her. Then Mac, I'll hurt Stella. Then Danny. Then after them, I'll come for you. See the pattern. You're a clever man. You should be able to figure it out." Mac closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.  
"Who are you?" He whispered.

"You'll figure it out." The phone went dead, that dull tone.

He panicked, ran out into the hall. Into Lindsay's office. The door was open but the blinds were closed. He walked in, slowly and carefully, glancing around the room All across the floor , paper was strewn, the phone was stretched along the carpet. He saw a note on the table and reached out to touch it, he stopped himself. This is a crime scene, he reminded himself. A crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoy it!

-----------------------

Flack woke to the sound of his phone vibrating against the hard wood of his bedside table. He rolled over, glancing at his alarm clock. One thirty. He wasn't on call tonight, at least he didn't think he was. He couldn't think right this early in the morning. He yawned deeply and rubbed at his eyes, hoping that it would make him feel more awake. Then he grabbed his phone.

"Flack." he answered tiredly.

"Don, you need to come in. We've got a situation." Macs anxious voice echoed into Flack's mind.

"Hey, Mac. What's wrong?" he yawned, swinging his legs round the side of the bed.

"I can't explain over the phone. You need to be here." Mac was scared, Flack could sense it. Mac's never scared. That man has seen everything . Sex crimes, torturers. The list is endless. Yet on this seamlessly normal November night, he was anxious. Scared. Terrified. Something was wrong.

"Okay." Flack answered worriedly. "I'll be there, soon."

-------------------------------------

Danny mumbled, something incoherent. Something unimportant. He turned and pulled the covers over his head, vaguely aware of his bleeper going off. He tried ignore it and go back to sleep. But after it had been bleeped five times, he couldn't overlook it anymore. He outstretched his hand. Feeling around his bedside table for his glasses. He finally found them and quickly pushed them onto his face. He grabbed his bleeper_.'911, lab.' _it flashed . He moaned and buried his face into his pillow. Tonight was not his night.

He sat up, knowing that he couldn't ignore a 911. It was CSI rules and he knew that Mac wouldn't have called him unless it was urgent. Running his hands through his hair he stood up, stretching as he did. He could already tell this was going to be a long day.

---------------------------------

Stella looked down into the street below. New York, her city. So different in its style, such an array of cultures. So…unique. It never ceased to amaze her, sometimes even horrify her. She had seen too much pain here and yet it made her job feel so much more rewarding to know that she was helping the city she loved. She had sometimes wondered whether her personality was suited somewhere else, _you never know until you try, _she told herself. But she couldn't bring herself to leave. She didn't think she could ever leave.

She yawned, maybe staring at the lights in a hypnotic manner wasn't the best thing to do after you had just been on a 13 hour shift. She dragged herself away from the window and into her bed. Moments later her phone rang out.

"Bonasera." She answered as she flipped open the phone.

"Stella, you need to get back to the lab." It was Mac, she frowned. Back to lab? Didn't sound good.

"Okay, I'll get there as quick as I can." She said puzzled.

"Be careful Stella."

"Mac. Is everything okay?" She asked him.

"No , Stella. It's not Okay." The phone went dead. Stella jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes. She needed to get there. Quick.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for everyones reviews. No it's not a M/L story. Italicsare theprevious case. I hope you like it.

----------------------------

**Chapter 3**

"No please." She sobbed. Blood dripped past her eyes. She didn't want to die, not like this. Not to him.

"What? Lindsay." His face came close too his, so close she could feel his breath on her face. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, he touched her skin. She winced and closed her eyes. But all she could see was his face, his face staring at her. Him…doing things she didn't want him to do. Her screams echoed through her mind, like they were engraved.

"Lindsay, don't you want to look at me. Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" He shouted, he brought his hands up and slapped her round the face.

"Why are you doing this too me?" She cried.

"It's an experiment. I'm testing them. Seeing how good they are." He moved his hands slowly to the ground and picked up a silver object. "Lindsay. Are you happy you came to New York?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered in between her sobs. Danny came into her mind. She was going to die and she hadn't told him how she felt. How whenever he was there, she had tingles. She loved him. Ever since the first case they worked on, she loved him. Her focus returned to the man, he watched him pick up the object. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked.

"No, Lindsay. But I'm going to hurt you, and bad. Just to show him. Revenge." He swing the bar at face, knocking her out cold. He looked smugly on at her limp body. He loved it when a plan came together.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"He phoned about 1 and a half hours ago." Mac informed. He and Flack were walking down the hall, CSI's swarmed past him. Mac couldn't think, this was all his fault. He should have sent her home, he should have insisted she went home. But she wanted to stay and finish off the reports from the day.

"Okay." Flack nodded and jotted something down in his notepad. He wiped his brow, everything was strange. He had walked into work, knowing something was wrong. But this? No, he didn't expect this. "Do you know anyone who had it in for you Mac?"

"Flack. I'm a police detective, everyone I've ever convicted has it in for me. You know that as well as I do."

"Anyone recently you can think of. Anyone at all." Mac's mind rewinded, he tried to think of a recent case that he had had problems with. He remembered one.

"The Lewis case." It clicked. The Lewis case, of course. "David Lewis was found dead in the central park. We tried everything but there was hardly no evidence. The evidence we did find was basically destroyed by the storm we had the previous day. The killer was good. Probably killed before. We cross matched all the unsolved murders in New York that followed the same pattern. The killer shot the victim in the leg and in the arm before raping him. Then stabbing him multiple times. " Flack winced, some people were sick. Mac continued. "We found one case that matched. That had no evidence either. The father was pretty upset, as you'd imagine."

_"What? You can't find the person who did this?" Chris Lewis looked incuriously from Danny to Mac._

_  
"I'm sorry Mr Lewis, we've tried everything." Danny looked guiltily down at the floor. He hated this part._

"_Obviously not, otherwise the nutter would be off the streets. My little boy was murdered and all you can do is apologise. I wanted to see this psycho face to face. Tell him how he's ruined my life." _

"There was no evidence. I'm sorry. But I promise, we will continue to try and catch the perpetrator."

"But if there is no evidence…"

"Sometimes new evidence comes to light." Danny tried to comfort, he was no good it though.

"_You and your crap about catching him." He pointed at Mac. _

"_I know how you feel…" Mac started. _

_"No you don't, but you will." He turned and stormed out of the room._

"I didn't think anything of it." Mac shook his head. "It happens all time…"

"But now?" Flack prompted.

"Now." He looked into his eyes. "I think he could have done it."


End file.
